emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7247 (29th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie gives Ross half the money up front, promising him the other half when she has the photographs. Val receives a letter from the court informing her of her hearing date. She tells Eric they have six weeks to come up with a convincing way to fake her death. Ross disguises himself and mugs Robert as he waits at a red light, stealing his laptop and phone. Rodney and Joanie are awkward when they run into each other in the pub. Ross returns Robert's laptop, phone and hard copies of the photos from his room at the B&B and Chrissie put tells her he didn't find a memory card. Chrissie gives him the rest of his money. Val draws inspiration from Shelley Williams' death and proposes to Eric that she needs to make it seem like she fell of a ferry. Marlon walks in on Joanie and Rodney leaving the ladies toilets together and quickly exits. Chrissie gloats as she witnesses Robert banging on Harriet's door trying to get access to the photos from the memory card. He realises Chrissie was responsible for having him mugged. Harriet returns home and find them blocking her way, each insisting they need the memory card. Annoyed, she takes out the memory card and stamps on it leaving Chrissie amused and Cain relieved as he passes by and sees it all. Moira returns home however and finds an envelope on the kitchen table. She opens it to reveal photos of Cain and Chrissie's kiss. Furious, she drives down to the village and witnesses Cain pushing Robert away who is still arguing with Chrissie. She storms up to Chrissie and whacks her before laying into them both about their kiss and storms away. David makes an effort to stand by Val as she's Eric's wife by defending her against Rodney but admits he doesn't like what she's done. Chrissie gloats to Robert that she got Ross to mug him. He questions why he would leave a copy of the photos but she dismisses his comment saying it's no longer her concern. Rodney does his best to avoid Joanie but she picks up on it and tells him that she feels the same way as him - they're not compatible. Val accuses Eric of pouring cold water on her plan when he mentions she wouldn't be able to see anyone she loved again once she went through with her plan. Cain and Moira argue over the photos back at Butler's Farm. Ross calls Charity and tells her he's split Cain and Moira up so she'd better stay quiet over Moses' paternity. Debbie is edgy as she plans to confess all from Pete but a phone call from Ross telling her everything has changed halts her. Cain tells Moira that his kiss was a stupid way of getting back at her for not trusting him over Moses' paternity. She agrees to give him another chance, not wanting to give the sender of the photographs the satisfaction of splitting them up. Ross tells Debbie that he's got the money they need and they can leave. Debbie is livid to find out that he's got the money from another dodgy job and goes to walk out but he pulls her back and convinces her that he wants to be with her. Debbie tells him she needs time to sort the kids out and talk to Pete - they will leave tomorrow. They kiss before she leaves to return to Pete for another night. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Lounge and rear exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and ladies toilets *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Cricketer's Row *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Office Memorable dialogue Chrissie Sugden: (to Moira Dingle) "There's only one person in my marriage sleeping with another man and it's not me!" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes